


I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness, starving hysterical naked

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Series: Travels with Spike and Dru [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Historical, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike had idly wondered why Dru let that pinwheel-eyed doofus hang about that evening at Fugazzi's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness, starving hysterical naked

_Angel-headed hipsters burning for the ancient heavenly connection to the starry dynamo in the machinery of night._

Spike had idly wondered why Dru let that pinwheel-eyed doofus hang about that evening at Fugazzi's. Personally, he found the new breed of post-war American seekers endearing (and delicious, due to the recreational herbs and chemicals), but Dru was a traditionalist. The bespectacled gnome was not behaving like dinner or any sort of suitor, so Spike shrugged and left them to it. Their interaction had the look of an interview, of all things.

Now, listening to the fellow recite his poem, he understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, the title and the first line of this drabble are from the groundbreaking 1955 poem, Howl, by Allen Ginsberg. No infringement is intended, just homage.


End file.
